Captain Bravo
Captain Bravo is the Warrior Chief of the Alchemist Warriors, and his Buso Renkin is the Metal Jacket-type Silver Skin. He is also the dorm manager for Kazuki Muto's school, Ginsei High. Some refer to him as Bravo Mannen. Role Captain Bravo started out with Team Shousei, consisting of Chitose Tateyama, Sekima Hiwatari, and Shosei Sakaguchi. Through the series, he insists on keeping his real name a secret - "because it's cooler that way". In truth, he discarded that name after the horrible failure of a mission his group was assigned to. An entire elementary school was slaughtered and devoured by homunculi - leaving Tokiko Tsum ura the only survivor. Later on in his career, he is assigned to the mission in Ginsei to eliminate the homunculus organization, the L.X.E., and is assisted by Tokiko. He first appears to Kazuki clothed in a concealing outfit, which is actually his Buso Renkin, Silver Skin. Kazuki mistakens it as a costume — although Bravo likely thinks of it this way as well — and is shocked when Bravo blatantly reveals his true appearance back at the high school, informing Kazuki that he is the dorm manager. He has a very enthusiastic nature which bellies the seriousness of the missions he must carry out, and he is very much like Kazuki in terms of his gung-ho attitude towards self betterment and life in general. He participates in all manners of hobbies and has absolutely no problem with striking a victory pose to gain access to the L.X.E. headquarters, something Tokiko thinks is ridiculous. He shares a very strong bond with Kazuki as a result of these traits. However, once it is discovered that Kazuki will become a "victor", Bravo is assigned to kill his subordinate before the transformation is complete, putting huge pressure on his conscience. After several stalemate fights, he decides to abandon his orders and trusts that Kazuki will finish himself before he transforms. When Hiwatari addresses him by his true name, Mamoru Sakimori, after his re-extermination attempt on Kauzki at the beach, he declares that he has no right to use his own name. Silver Skin- Metal Jacket Buso Renkin Captain Bravo's Buso Renkin is unique in that it is technically not an offensive weapon. Rather, Silver Skin is a full suit of indestructible material, composed of small hexagonal tiles which will shield the user from all assaults. It is shown during the last part of the series that it can allow it's wielder to survive in an oxygen-less environment, such as space, and can withstand a napalm blast from Sekima Hiwatari's Blaze of Glory. Another Type Captain Bravo can also wield a second Buso Renkin, which he hastily names Another Type. This Buso Renkin is essentially a reversal of Silver Skin in that it constricts the opponent in a net of the metal tiles that make up the jacket. It is used to restrain Moonface during the battle at the L.X.E. headquarters, and it also nullifies energy drain by victorized humans. However, because Another Type is not a truly offensive weapon, Captain Bravo must rely on his own innate abilities to overcome his foes. Another Type is essentially the same as Silver skin, but because it is activated by a different Kakugane it has a different aestetic design. Bravo can wear the suit himself, layering it on top of his normal Silver Skin as well as using it to defend others as well as restrict them. The greatest weakness of this Buso Renkin is that in order to trap an opponent it must be launched at them, but can not be precisely controlled, once fired it is n more directed than a bullet from a gun and can be intercepted or evaded. 13 Bravo Moves Bravo, like Kazuki, also names his moves. *'Meteor Bravo Kick': a kick coming from above. *'Bravo Kiss ': a blow kiss. *'Bravo Punch ': a punch. *'Bravo Eye': this was used to see the A.I. of Angel Gozen, however, its usage is unknown. *'Bravo Lash': a series of fast punches. *'Bravo Chop': a chop strong enough to split one into two. Trivia Conception In the early stages, Watsuki planned to have Bravo yell "bra-bra-bra-bra-bra!" while he was punching. The editor thought it was too much. Misc. *Height: 185 cm *Weight: 75 kg *Born: October 10 *Sign: Libra *Likes: Justice, smiles *Dislikes: Evil, tears *Hobby: Weekend carpentry *Special Ability: He can get through any situation without revealing his real name. Category:Alchemy Warriors Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human